


These Small Hours

by abp



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy are all about the small moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very slow attempt at a 30 day prompt challenge drabble thing. It may take more than 30 days, but it will get done! Eventually.

_Just do it. Just do it now. He’s looking right at you with oh god look at his eyes! Is there anything bluer than those eyes? Focus, Billy, just do it._ He cleared his throat. “Um, I… Teddy?” The blond looked at him all smiles and eagerness. “Do you maybe want to go out sometime? Y’know, with me… as more than friends…”

There was a silence. Those big, bluer-than-anything-else eyes went wide. Billy could hear the “game over” sound coming from the TV and he didn’t appreciate the subtle sign from the universe (though he considered maybe he hadn’t picked the best moment to ask Teddy out after all).

“Hey, why don’t I get more soda!” Teddy blurted out suddenly, rushing to his feet and nearly tripping over the coffee table as he all but sprinted into the kitchen.

Billy groaned, wishing the ground would swallow him up (but not _too_ hard—he was worried it actually might if he did). He let a minute pass before timidly following Teddy into the kitchen, leaning against the door jamb. “Look, I mean, if you’re not interested in me that’s fine—I just misread things I guess.” Oh yeah, he was definitely flushing with embarrassment; this wasn’t exactly how he was hoping things would go when he finally worked up the nerve to ask Teddy out on a date.

Teddy looked up at him wildly from his seat at the table. “No!” he insisted. “Er, yes…” he stopped, confused. “What I _mean_ is that I’m definitely one-hundred percent interested in you.” Billy could see a slight pink tinged on his cheeks.

“And running away is your way of showing it?” he quirked an eyebrow, trying to hold back his grin— _Teddy really did like him_. It wasn’t just a hopeful suspicion anymore, it was the truth.

A sheepish smile appeared on Teddy’s face. “You may have surprised me. Just a little. And then I felt like too much of an idiot to come back.”

Billy laughed at that. “So, uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes or no?”

“Yes, definitely yes.”


	2. Accusation

“Billy!” Teddy bellowed out as the door slammed behind him. No response. “Billy! I know you’re home!” He stomped through the hallway, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket on the ground. Normally he wouldn’t carelessly leave his things about—Billy had a thing about keeping their apartment neat and Teddy respected his wishes—but right now he was too _angry at Billy_ to care. Still no response “William Kaplan, get your ass out here!” Finally that warranted an answer.

Teddy stood, arms crossed with an unamused look on his face as the dark-haired witch slunk into the room guiltily. “Teddy, love of my life, is something wrong?” he tried to go for a cute and innocent look, but Teddy wasn’t buying it. 

“You followed me to figure out what your present was, didn’t you?”

“What? Of course I—“ Teddy gave him a look and Billy caved, flopping down on the couch. “Maybe.” An eyebrow raise. “Okay, yes.”

The blond sort-of sighed and sat beside him. “Don’t tell me you always do this, do you?” 

Billy immediately turned defensive. “No, never!” he insisted. “It’s just that… this is our first Christmas-Hanukkah-thing living together and I had to know what you were getting me so I could figure out what to get you.” Instinctively, he hid his face against Teddy’s neck. 

“That’s what got you worked up enough to spy on me?” Teddy asked incredulously, chuckling when he felt Billy nod an affirmative. A warmth swirled inside him and any remaining anger faded away. “You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met, Bee.” Billy looked up at him, all sheepishness and embarrassment. “And I love you for it.” 

The smile on Billy’s face, the soft look of complete and utter carefree happiness shining through every feature, was apology enough for Teddy. He captured the younger’s lips in a gentle kiss. “If I ever catch you spying on my shopping again, though,” he started when the kiss broke. “You’ll be getting coal for Hanukkah. Is that a thing? It will be, if you do.” That got a snort of laughter from Billy, so Teddy kissed him silent again.


	3. Restless

“Teddy?” The voice startled the blond, making him jump slightly.

“Oh shit, sorry Tee,” Billy added with a wry grin as he slipped into his spot on the couch beside his boyfriend. “Didn’t mean to _scare_ you,” he tried to go for a teasing voice but ended up yawning too much to get anything except for exhaustion across.

Teddy tried to put up a joking front and failed for a different reason. “You didn’t scare me. Just wasn’t expecting you.” His arm wound around Billy’s waist as the younger man leaned his head on Teddy’s shoulder, their moves perfectly choreographed.

Billy hmmphed. “You know it’s 3 am, right?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

In that moment, Billy managed to wake himself up a little. “Tee,” he sighed, a pleading tone in his voice.

“I just wish I could do _something._ I feel like it’s all my fault—I made the call, Bee, and that’s what caused this.” He confided, and if his grip on Billy tightened a little, Billy didn’t comment. Sometimes one of them needed the other to ground him; to keep him from spiraling into depression or doing something stupid or even from getting too big of an ego.

Raising his head from Teddy’s shoulder, Billy looked him in the eye. “This isn’t your fault. We do our best, Teddy. We try to do what we think is the right thing and sometimes it doesn’t work out the way we hoped, but that doesn’t mean you can blame everything on yourself. You’re not the one doing the evil,” he insisted. “At the very least, part of it can be blamed on that super inept witch on your team. I hear that kid sucks.”

Teddy snorted, a slight smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, he _does_ ,” he agreed suggestively. Billy groaned.

“Bite me, Alien Boy,” he stuck out his tongue, but soon grinned at his boyfriend. “Here, I’ll be kind and pretend you never said that. There, memory deleted.” Teddy matched his grin and a comfortable silence lapsed for a moment, one of them (or maybe both of them) subconsciously twining their fingers. “Now, how about we get you back to bed?”

He frowned. “Not tired, Bee.”

“I’ll tire you out if I have to,” Billy replied easily. “Bed. Now. Don’t make me get angry, Hulkling. You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.”

Teddy smiled genuinely and let Billy drag him to his feet. From there, he promptly scooped the smaller teen into his arms—Billy giving a yelp—before carrying him back to the bedroom as they both laughed.

“Thanks, Bee,” he whispered once they were wrapped under the covers once more, surrounded by the darkness and each other.


	4. Snowflake

News reporters were calling it the blizzard of the year; the entire city was covered in icy whiteness. It had even been declared a snow day for basically everyone due to the weather—schools and work places alike—and the city that never sleeps was left almost standing still. No one wanted to leave the confines of their homes. So naturally, Cassie insisted that they all play in the snow together.

Billy kind-of groaned when Teddy came to collect him, but the older boy merely smiled and threw a scarf at him. “Your mom says to dress warmly ‘cause she’ll kill you if you catch your death out there.”

“She _would_ ,” Billy grumbled good-naturedly as he bundled up. His mother still clucked over both of them on the way out anyway, insisting on putting a hat on Teddy and wrapping _another_ scarf around Billy.

When they finally escaped, Billy groaned again. “She’s so overbearing, it’s _embarrassing_.”

Teddy just laughed and took Billy’s gloved hand in his as they started their short walk to Central Park. “She just cares about you, Bee. It’s sweet.”  

Instantly, Billy felt the change in the atmosphere and oh great, this was sort –of his fault wasn’t it? Because he _knew_ that Teddy was thinking about how he no longer had a mother, let alone a father, to take care of him enough to make him complain. “Hey. She cares about you too. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Teddy smiled that sad, sweet smile of his that broke Billy’s heart a little.

“And more importantly, I care about you a whole lot,” he added, leaning up slightly to kiss Teddy’s cheek. “So you’re pretty much stuck being part of the Kaplan family.”

A grin slipped onto the blond’s features. “Why William Kaplan, was that a roundabout proposal?” he teased. And Teddy got the desired reaction.

Billy spluttered for a moment and stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. “I didn’t—that’s not what I—we’re—“ Teddy’s laughter interrupted him. “I take it back, Tee. You’re a jerk and you’re not welcome in my house ever again. I’m kicking you out,” he whined, face red with more than just the cold.

It was Teddy’s turn to lean and place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “Hey, you know I—uh—“

“Yeah,” Billy interrupted, a soft smile drifting across his lips. “Yeah, me too.” Not only did he know it—and feel it—but he knew that they weren’t quite ready to vocalize it. Somehow that made things a lot more… intense, and they were happy to stay where they were for the moment.

“Look, it’s snowing again,” Teddy pointed out, childish glee lighting up on his face. “And you’ve got a snowflake on your nose, Bee,” he added with a chuckle.

Billy laughed too, swiping at his nose before dragging Teddy by his hand. “C’mon, they probably started without us.”

“Mmm, anxious to throw snowballs at Eli, aren’t you?”

“Now why would you think that?” Billy answered with a grin, the pair laughing again as they walked. Snow fluttered around them and, for the moment, nothing mattered but them.


	5. Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want the world to know that this one has been done for ages and I just had to edit it. Actually the editing is the only reason I'm behind. Writing-wise, I'm totally on track and it just takes me YEARS TO EDIT THESE TINY THINGS GAH. So that is why it will probably take more than 30 days. Okay, enjoy.

After what felt like _years_ of effort (in all actuality it had been perhaps a month and a half from the beginning), Billy and Teddy were finally moved into their new apartment. The details are boring—including a lot of frustrated apartment searching, packing, moving, and then unpacking. But they were finally home. Together. Alone. Home. No more skirting around the parents, siblings, or friends they lived with; they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

When he first realized this—the moment they had finished hauling boxes in and everyone left them for the night—Teddy felt immediately shy. _What was he supposed to do now?_ Of course he had been alone with Billy before, but never in an apartment of their own. What did people do? What was Billy expecting?

But Billy had a similar look of shyness lingering on his features and Teddy really had nothing to worry about. “So, uh,” the dark-haired boy bit his lip, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Alone at last, huh?”

“Yeah. And you know what I’m thinking, Bee? We need to break this place in.” Teddy smirked, preparing to use their weekend alone (there was no way the rest of their gang was going to come over when they knew the pair had to unpack still) in a very good way.

And that was how on Tuesday, when Tommy finally dared to visit the couple, he found them on the couch in their mostly-unpacked apartment surrounded by pizza and video games. He scoffed.

“You could have spent your time in a haze of booze and sex and instead you play Legend of Zelda for three days straight? No wonder you two are dating—no one else would want you.”

Billy stuck his tongue out from his spot lounged across Teddy’s lap. “I’m a sleep-deprived witch, don’t make me accidentally send your ass to a dimension of ice cream cones that eat you or something.”

“Besides,” Teddy added. “We played more than just Legend of Zelda.” He ruffled Billy’s hair, smiling softly when his sleepy boyfriend looked up at him adoringly.

Tommy scoffed again, turning away to hide his own smile. “Whatever dude.” For all that he said and did to the two of them, Tommy was honest-to-god _happy_ to see his sort-of twin and good friend—two members of his weird and messed up family—blissfully in love. “Now, you two clean up and take a nap or whatever. We’re totally going out tonight. Got it?”

“Let me guess, Chinese food actually from China, laser tag, and going to some club so you can flirt with girls?” Billy yawned.

“Not even close. I’m in the mood for deep dish from Chicago, _little_ brother.”


	6. Flame

Teddy watched with some interest as Kate’s yelling at Eli suddenly turned into pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Passionately. At that point, he eagerly turned his attention to _anything_ that wasn’t his friends making out. Because no thank you. Tommy had been equally eager to escape the awkwardness and they’d ended up running off to get pizza.

But as much as the tonsil hockey in the middle of their secret-hideout-base-thing was annoying, Teddy understood it. He understood it _well_. Post-mission was a stressful time for a couple; he could remember times when he and Billy had basically jumped each other in front of everyone because _they were still alive_. Of course, that wasn’t a road he wanted his thoughts to go down right now. It was post-dangerous-battle right now and what was he doing? Eating pizza with his boyfriend’s brother.

Okay, that wasn’t fair for two reasons. One, he genuinely liked Tommy now and it was nice to spend time with him. Two, things weren’t like they used to be:  they were in college now. Not only had Billy had to skip a class to come to New York (because apparently all the adult superheroes were off doing something else and come on _seriously?_ ) but he’d had to rush back to avoid skipping another. Teddy couldn’t help but be a little bitter about that, still. _He_ was skipping the rest of his classes today (and not just because he was too tired to fly all the way back to school—this long distance relationship with NYC was almost as suck-filled as his long distance relationship with Billy). Besides, he knew Billy’s schedule like his own, it wasn’t even an important class that he was going back for.

If Teddy had been the jealous type, he probably would have thought that Billy had someone else that he was blowing him off for. Instead, he just wondered whether or not the passion was fading from their love life. When he mused his thoughts out loud, though, Tommy groaned and threw a crumpled napkin at him. And yeah, maybe asking his boyfriend’s brother was not going to go over well in any capacity.

A few days later and Teddy’s brain was still stuck in worry mode. Somewhere along the line, he realized that back when they first got together, they had been all over each other—always sitting together, holding hands, cuddling, kissing, and well, _more_. Even when college had started, it had been constant visiting and skyping every night, saying “I love you” a dozen times before bed. Now? Now he was lucky if Billy had time to skype him twice a week. It wasn’t as though he felt neglected, though. No, they still texted or called all the time and they did skype a couple times a week. Not to mention, Billy had transported himself for a visit the past weekend. But… seeing Kate with Eli, it was making him realize something had _definitely_ changed. He couldn’t figure out when it had happened—let alone why—but it undoubtedly had. And that bothered him.

It took another week of internal struggle and brooding before Teddy finally cracked and decided to bring it up.

“Hey Bee?” The dark-haired teen stopped his rambling and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Teddy’s view of him was a little fuzzy through skype, but he still felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth when Billy made that surprised-confused-was-I-rambling-again? expression. “Do you think our flame is going out?”

“What?”

Teddy frowned, trying to explain. “Like… Kate and Eli are all over each other, you know? And we used to be like that. But now… well, the last time you visited, we chose video games over _sex_. Are we falling apart?”

Billy laughed. He actually _laughed_ and that was so not what Teddy was going for. He knew his face had to reflect his displeasure because Billy stopped and gave him a somewhat sorry look. “Ted, I love you—and I know you love me. But Kate and Eli? They’re off-and-on again, so they’re always in that honeymoon phase, you know? Where all you want to do is fuck. But we’re in a serious adult relationship now,” Teddy snorted at that, grinning. Billy grinned back. “We don’t feel the need to be so clingy and…” he waved his hands vaguely. “All over each other.”

“That was really mature, Kaplan,” Teddy teased. “Have you been reading your mom’s books again?”

Billy glared at him. “No!” Teddy gave him a look. “Okay, maybe,” he admitted with a slight smile. “Do you feel like we don’t spend enough time together or something, though?”

Teddy thought for a moment, silent. “No,” he answered finally. “Well, _yes_. I’d _prefer_ to spend all my time with you.” Billy’s pleased smile was enough to make his heart flutter a little (somehow it always got to him knowing that his gorgeous, smart, wonderful boyfriend felt the same crazy-gooey-ridiculous love towards him). “But no, I don’t feel neglected or anything. But… I don’t know. It just seemed _weird_ when I realized it.”

“It’s a good thing, Tee. It means we’re in the real relationship part.”

“Why did I just realize it now, then?” Teddy asked. “We’ve been together _two years_. You can’t tell me we were in the honeymoon phase for that long.”

Billy looked at him as if it were obvious. “College, _Theodore_. When we moved away from each other, we went into hyper drive to try and make things work. And we’ve just recently settled down again into a new routine now that—oh don’t give me that look, you’re _glad_ I read my mother’s books.”

Teddy laughed, nodding. “Maybe a little.” But he could only imagine how screwed up their relationship would be if Billy didn’t know the answer to any relationship-based question. Nor could he imagine what it would be like if they actually _didn’t_ discuss everything so openly.

“Now, I was telling you about my history quiz. Are you ready to listen this time?” Billy teased.

“I guess I should since communication _is_ the most important part of a healthy relationship, isn’t it?” Teddy answered, mockingly serious.

Ever mature, Billy stuck out his tongue. “You’re so ridiculous, I hate you.”

“Love you too, Honey Bee,” he smiled. And now that he thought about it, he knew their flame was safe. Maybe it wasn’t sparking and spattering like Eli and Kate’s, but it was a slow and steady burn that Teddy was sure would never fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually SORRY for how sappy that ending got but I couldn't change it NOPE.


	7. Formal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these were supposed to be interactions between Billy and Teddy. But freaking Tommy, man. I was just going to throw him in the beginning and then out of nowhere he AMBUSHED me and took over the whole thing. God, Tommy. PS: I didn't lie when I said it would take ages for me to do the entire challenge.

“ _Billy!_ ”

“Huh, what?” he snapped to attention, focusing on his annoyed-looking twin. “Did you say something, Tommy?”

The speedster pulled off a would-be-terrifying-if-it-weren’t-my-face-too combination of glaring and frowning. “Thinking about the _alien_ again, aren’t you,” he accused, not really questioning it at all. They both knew it was true. “Need I remind you that you are the one that thought we needed time to ‘ _bond_?’”

Billy gave a weak smile of apology. “I know, I know and I _mean_ it but—“

“But your boyfriend,” Tommy finished with disdain, making Billy feel seven kinds of bad. He had honestly wanted to have a day with Tommy where they could get to hang out like normal teenagers. Though Tommy lived with the Kaplans now and they went to school together, they still rarely had one-on-one time and if there was one thing Billy had learned from having a psychologist for a mother, it was that any good relationship needed proper one-on-one attention.

“Tommy, look, I know you’re not all touchy-feely but— _no_ don’t you _dare_ run away from me!” he glared and Tommy glared back. “Look, cliffnotes version: you’re part of the team and this team is a family. So I want you to feel like it because we all definitely think of you as the annoying brother, trust me.”

He scoffed. “So does that make your relationship with Teddy incest?”

Billy groaned, half-regretting his wording. At the same time, he knew it was something Tommy needed to hear. He’d been part of the team for a year now, but Billy often realized that Tommy didn’t always feel like he belonged. Honestly, he felt sometimes like they didn’t _act_ like he belonged. Tommy pushed them away—he didn’t like discussing feelings or anything personal really—and they let him get away with it for too long. That was going to change, though. Billy wasn’t going to let Tommy end up alone anymore.

“Can we just go back to talking or something?” Billy pleaded, giving him puppy eyes that he wasn’t sure would work. “Please?”

Tommy sighed, but didn’t move off the couch. That was a good sign. “Fine. I _was_ asking you if you wanted to play Call of Duty, but since the _Skrull_ is so much more interesting and you’re all about _feelings_ why don’t you share with the class why you had a you’re ‘I’m worried about relationship things’ face on?”

“Do I really make a ‘worried about relationship things’ face?” Billy questioned, slightly amused. Tommy just gave him a look. “Okay, okay. Look, it’s just… you know how at school the Spring Formal is coming up?”

“Really? _Really_?!” Tommy broke in, laughing. “You’re getting all stressed over a lame _dance_?”

A defensive feeling came over Billy. “Well, I don’t know that he’ll want to go!” he insisted. “I mean, we’re not really… _out_.” And it wasn’t like they were afraid or that they were hiding it. They just hadn’t hung banners or shouted it down the hallways or even, more plausibly, held hands. At any rate, _he_ wasn’t hiding it. But Teddy… well, Billy wasn’t sure if PDA just wasn’t Teddy’s thing or if Teddy didn’t want people to know but he had never pushed it. Of all people, he knew how much shit Teddy had gone through trying to fit in. And if he didn’t want to get picked on now in a new school, who was Billy to ruin that?

For all the walls Tommy built up around him and all the emotions he swore he didn’t have, Billy could see the concern in his twin’s features for just a moment. The too-cool-for-everything expression returned shortly. “Listen, I’m only going to say this once, so don’t go off into some Teddy-fantasy—got it? You two are ridiculously, _disgustingly_ in love and I know for a fact that he’d do anything for you. So get your ass out of here and go ask him to the damn dance like a man, Kaplan. If you’re going to claim sharing my DNA, you better _act_ like it.”

Billy snorted, smiling. But his smile soon faltered. “What if he doesn’t want to come out, though?”

“Oh my god,” Tommy groaned, a mix of annoyance and frustration hiding any affection he did have for Billy. “You are literally dumber than a rock sometimes, I _swear_. If he doesn’t want to, then he’ll _tell you_ and then you will be stupid in love and do anything _he_ wants. So go talk to him or something, will you? You’re always blathering on about honesty and openness in relationships.”

“And here I was thinking you didn’t listen,” Billy teased.

Tommy shoved him. “Just go find Teddy so you can make googley eyes at him.”

The dark-haired teen nodded and grinned, getting to his feet. He hesitated a moment as he looked towards his twin. “Hey, I’ll be back in like 30 minutes with Teddy and we’ll all play Call of Duty?” Maybe it wasn’t alone time, but Tommy and Teddy were friends too.

“Only if you both promise to not make out.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Billy teased.

Tommy wasn’t fazed, though he did roll his eyes. “At least bring a pizza home, then.”


	8. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist using "companion" like this.

Days off didn’t come all that often, but when they did, Billy and Teddy cherished them. Savored them. Used every single last second to do all the stuff they never had time to do.

“Hurry up, Bee,” Teddy whined on this particular day off. “I want to _start_ already.”

Billy rolled his eyes as he clattered around the kitchen, making popcorn and finding drinks.

“You better believe I saw that eye roll, mister.”

The brunet just laughed. “Go ahead and start it, then. We’ve _seen_ these episodes before, Tee.” Yes, this particular day off was being used for a _Doctor Who_ marathon. They hadn’t managed to have one in ages and that felt like blasphemy for any Whovian. (Plus, they had seen all the episodes before, so if they ended up making out it was okay).

“But this is one of the best episodes!” Teddy answered, indignantly. “You can’t _miss_ some of it!”

Pausing, Billy looked into the living room area to see what episode Teddy had lined up. He groaned. “Are we really going to watch ‘Smith and Jones’ again?”

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say, if Teddy’s expression was anything to go by. “This is _one of the best episodes_! Of course we’re going to watch it!” he crossed his arms defensively. “How can you not like it?”

“You _know_ that Martha’s not one of my favorite com—“

“Don’t even start this—“

“—panions.”

“—or you’re going to sleep on the couch again.”

They stared each other down for a moment, silently daring each other to make a move. Billy did finally. “Donna’s better!”

“She is not!” Teddy glared. “Martha is a _doctor_ and she kicks ass! She saved the world on her own!”

“Donna saves the world too! And she’s _hilarious_! She totally keeps the Doctor in check.”

Teddy huffed. “She’s _annoying_.”

That made Billy gasp. “Take that back!”

“After _you_ apologize for your Martha-hate!”

Billy narrowed his eyes, arms crossed, and stared at Teddy for a moment before sighing and flopping down on the couch. “ _Fine_ ,” he agreed huffily. “I’m sorry.”

“Then I take it back,” Teddy replied, sounding as unconvincing as Billy’s apology had. But Billy leaned against him anyway and stretched across him to hit the play button on the remote.

Teddy snaked his arm around Billy’s waist, pressing a kiss to the brunet’s messy head. “You can pick the next episode.”

Smiling to himself, Billy cuddled further against Teddy and enjoyed the unspoken truce between them.

“But only if you go get the popcorn you were making.”

Billy groaned. “ _Theodore._ Way to ruin the moment.” But he was smiling in spite of himself.


	9. Move

It is a universally accepted fact that everyone bemoans their life every once in a while, regardless of their status. Which means, yes, superheroes whine too. Billy tried not to, as much as humanly possible, but occasionally even someone with a life as amazing as his—and seriously, he was generally aboard the ‘wow my life is good’ train for the sheer fact that he was dating Teddy—had to complain about how much his life sucked. Having to attend his not-hated-but-extremely-disliked cousin’s wedding where he would undoubtedly suffer jabs from that cousin plus her sisters about everything in his life, after being bored to death by the ceremony, and probably suffering a heat stroke from the fact that it was the middle of August and he had to wear a suit? Yeah, Billy found that justifications to whine.

The one shining gem in the disaster of the Worst Wedding Ever was that Teddy got to come with him to suffer. Misery loves company and all that. Actually, Billy was still bemoaning the fact that Tommy managed to get out of it—he _swore_ that his parents must like his twin better (and that was ridiculously unfair, fyi). Had Tommy been present, he definitely would have done something to cause chaos and thereby made the night at least slightly better.

Sadly no one was there to cause chaos (though his little brothers had tried—and failed—to bring a duck into the ceremony) and, as Billy imagined, the wedding was horrible. In fact, it was worse than he had imagined it would be all the way up to the part where they finally, _finally_ , served them dinner. Although, he didn’t suffer from a heat stroke so he supposed that was a plus. Throughout the whole affair, even Teddy, the king of trying to make a bad situation more positive, was half dead from boredom and heat and pure unadulterated strong dislike for the spoiled brats that were Billy’s cousins. Only food managed to slightly restore his positive demeanor.

“You have to admit, Bee, dinner’s pretty good,” Teddy spoke up, giving him a half-hearted smile.

“It’s probably poisoned,” he answered dryly, only pausing his sentence to see if anyone else was paying attention. Because his cousin was who she was, she’d stuck him and Teddy at the ‘kids’ table’ along with his younger brothers and a few kids even younger. And then she’d told him she thought he’d be happier at the kids table. You know, like any eighteen-year-old male with his boyfriend clearly would. At least she hadn’t stuck them next to her harpy sisters. “You’ve seen how Carla hates me—she _would_.”

Teddy snorted, but didn’t deny it (Billy noted very well that he didn’t deny it). “What’s her problem with you, anyway? I mean, I thought you were exaggerating when you said she takes every chance she gets to belittle you.”

“I dunno,” Billy shrugged. “She used to be alright and then she turned into a brat. And combined with her sisters, I think they have enough pure annoying to take down Doctor Doom.”

“You think that would work? Snide-comment Doom to death?” Teddy grinned with amusement. Billy took the moment to appreciate how extraordinarily hot his boyfriend looked, especially all done up in a suit. Seriously, there was a level of hot that should be illegal and Teddy was two miles and a tie that _matched the blue of his eyes_ past that.

He shook off the my-boyfriend-is-Adonis-and-I-want-to-do-dirty-things-to-him thoughts and shrugged again. “Next time he attacks the city, we can grab my cousins and see.”

“Deal,” Teddy chuckled, letting them lapse back into silence as they ate the admittedly delicious food. Followed by equally and surprisingly amazing cake.

Next, of course, came the couple’s first dance. Billy tried not to make gagging noises as other people cooed and fussed over how apparently adorable it was. (It really wasn’t).

“Oh god, ’Every Breath You Take’ has to be about the creepiest song you could choose,” Teddy murmured to him.

Billy managed to only giggle a little. “Seriously though. Promise me we won’t do anything awful like this. I mean, I might puke. And that would be a waste of cake.”

It didn’t occur to him until he saw Teddy’s wide eyed look what exactly he had accidentally implied. Before he could stutter out some sort of explanation about how he didn’t mean what he said—well not exactly but sort-of but not really because eighteen was too young and stuff—Teddy gave him a lopsided grin. “No worries. Our wedding will kick this wedding’s ass.”

He wasn’t sure what exactly the emotion that washed over him was, but Billy would guess some sort of mix between relief and euphoria. Because Teddy had not only _not_ freaked out but had also basically admitted that he wanted to marry him. _Him_. It was one thing to know you were in a committed relationship that you knew both parties wanted to continue for a long time; it was another to actually agree marriage was the destination. A destination that was _definitely_ a ways down the road, Billy would stress.

“We’re talking short ceremony and actually fun reception instead of all this formality, right?”

“And a first dance song that doesn’t make it sound like one of us is a stalker,” Teddy agreed. “Plus more cake. I’m not the only one that thinks there should be more cake, right?”

Billy laughed. “No, definitely more cake.” He leaned his head on Teddy’s shoulder, lacing their fingers together and giving Teddy’s hand a squeeze. “You’re the best. You know that, don’t you?”

“I’ve been reasonably well informed of that fact, yes.” Billy could tell without looking that Teddy had what Tommy called his ‘fawning over Billy’ expression on his face. “Oh hey, this is actually a good song,” he added suddenly, making Billy realize that the music had changed. “Wanna dance, Bee?”

Being a reasonable human being, Billy frowned. “Nope. Nein. Not interested. Not even a little. Sitting is a great activity.”

Knowing that Billy was not reasonable and was in fact a little bit crazy, Teddy quirked an eyebrow. “What, do you not know how to dance or something?”

“That’s absurd,” Billy insisted, clearly lying. He always got way too insistent when he was lying. “I know how to dance. I’m like a pro at dancing. I considered it as a career, actually. But dancing sucks and sitting is the highlight of my life, y’know? So, sitting.”

Teddy smiled serenely, obviously seeing through all the nonsense and knowing immediately the best way to deal with Billy. And in this case, it involved his best puppy-dog eyes. “Come on—dance with me, _please_? Just for one song, Bee?”

 “Fine, okay, I was lying. I’m not a dancing pro,” Billy admitted, falling prey to the adorable expression of his boyfriend. “I don’t know how to dance at all. I’m a mass of flailing arms and stumbling feet and I’m fairly certain someone might get seriously injured if I attempt any sort of rhythmic movement to music.”

“It’s easy, Bee. You just… move,” he gestured vaguely. “Look, it’s a slow song now. It’s really easy. I’ll lead and you just move with me, okay?”

And as expected, Billy finally gave in and let Teddy have his way. “One dance only.”

Grinning, Teddy essentially dragged Billy out to the dance floor. Cousin Carla unsurprisingly found the time to give him a displeased look. Reason number eighty-four on the list of reasons Carla disliked Billy happened to be how she didn’t have a problem with him being gay but “what about like Steve’s grandparents and stuff who think it’s sick?” Thankfully Billy’s parents were super pro-Teddy and Carla liked to pretend she wasn’t a demon around them, so he’d been able to exploit that in order to ensure his incredibly male plus one.

“So, how much of an idiot am I going to look like? ‘Cause, um, I don’t know if you noticed but everyone is suddenly watching us.” He bit his lip nervously as Teddy got them in the proper dancing posture.

“They’re just jealous of how sexy you look tonight,” Teddy insisted, earning at least ten boyfriend points for the well placed compliment. And promptly losing twenty because of the cheesiness factor. “Just forget about everyone else.”

Billy scoffed. “Easier said than done.”

But Teddy managed to get Billy to sway and move to the beat of the music. He even actually enjoyed it. A little. Not that he was going to mention that to the blond.

“Oh my god,” he admonished suddenly.

“What?”

Billy was lost in a fit of giggles, somewhat ruined what had been an otherwise normal slow dance. “Carla's totally checking you out. I mean I can’t blame her because have you _seen_ you? Especially compared to her new husband but oh my _god_ she is checking you out like a library book. At her _wedding_.” 

Teddy looked a mixture of surprised and uncomfortable at the prospect, which sent Billy into a new round of giggles that he tried to stifle by leaning into the blond and hiding his face in the crook of the elder’s neck.

“Well, the song is close enough to over; I think it’s time we sit now,” Teddy insisted, and Billy humored him for two reasons. One, dancing wasn’t that exciting even though it wasn’t that bad and he did actually get to stand really close to his boyfriend, so that was nice. And two, it was a bit uncomfortable for even _him_ to see the way his cousin was looking over Teddy—he’d be happy to put his boyfriend in a position where she couldn’t stare at his ass.

Their table was empty when they returned and Billy wondered briefly where the little rascals had wandered off to. Probably to the chocolate fountain or something. “So, on a scale of super villain destroying New York to getting asked for an autograph the first time, how would you rank this night?”

“Hmm. Worse than your mom not making enough dessert but better than the comic shop running out of the new issue we need,” the blond answered with an amused smile.

Billy nodded sagely. “Sounds about right.”

They were interrupted suddenly by a loud shriek. Immediately they tensed up, ready to go into superhero mode, but found that the screaming was coming from the bride. “Get it off me!” she cried.

“What, her husband?” Billy murmured for Teddy’s benefit, the both of them confused by the scene. At least until they noticed a frog hop out from under Carla’s huge dress as she fell on her ass. And if that didn’t explain things fully, it all made sense the moment Billy’s brothers hurriedly took their seats at the table and looked angelically at them.

Teddy gaped. “You _didn’t_!”

“Don’t tell Mom!”

“Yeah, please! We only did it ‘cause Carla’s mean to Billy.”

“She deserved it!”

Billy looked on at his little brothers in awe, feeling almost a little proud of them in a weird way. Tommy certainly would have been proud. “How did you even get a frog down her dress? Wait—no. Don’t tell me, the less I know, the better,” he shook his head, amused.

The boys seemed relieved that they weren’t going to be tattled on. Billy didn’t think it was a big deal—Carla _did_ deserve it. And by now they had rounded up the frog and managed to right the bride. She looked a bit huffy but was otherwise unharmed (though Billy was sure she would insist her wedding had been “absolutely ruined”).

“So,” Teddy interjected. “I think this night just moved up on the scale, Bee.”

He laughed in reply. It certainly had. “I just hope someone got a picture—or better, _video._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this accidentally got a bit long. But weddings! Weddings are crazy and fun to write! Some of the experiences actually are my own, funnily enough. Not like the frog thing or anything super crazy. But being perpetually stuck at the kiddie table, back-handed meanness from family, really boring wedding stuff, Every Step You Take being a first dance song, etc. I just wish I could have found a way to include drunken relatives, having your male cousin awkwardly be told by someone you don't recognize that he's a ladies' man for sitting at a table with all girls (when two are his sisters and one is his cousin and everything is weird) and then finding out the guy is your new sister-in-law's dad woops, and the idea of hoodie formal dress code. But you can't always get what you want, right?
> 
> Oh um, I forgot to mention this before. But I kind-of made up my own YA timeline that spaces out the events of the comics instead of them perpetually being sixteen. So yeah, they're eighteen here and Children's Crusade things haven't happened. But I doubt that anyone cares. xD


	10. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's a little uncertain about his new earrings; Billy gives his opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally used the word silver once, but that totally counts.

“Hey Bee, come here for a minute would you?”

“Can it wait? I’m in the middle of my game, Ted,” his boyfriend called back.

Teddy smiled to himself. He really shouldn’t have expected anything different. “What, I’m not more important to you than that game?”

“That’s debatable.”

“What’s that sound? Oh, it’s just sex getting crossed off of our plans for tonight,” Teddy taunted back. Sure enough he could hear the game being paused almost immediately.

“That one was below the belt, Altman. Literally,” Billy pointed out with a grin of his own as he entered the bedroom. “Hey, your ears are different,” he mused aloud. “Is that what this is about?”

“Yeah. You like it?” Teddy looked over himself in the mirror again. He had been uncertain about the change, but he had wanted to at least try something new. So the ten silver earrings he’d previously worn were now sitting uselessly on the dresser, replaced by two small plugs.

“Whatever makes you happy makes me happy,” Billy replied from his place on the bed.

Teddy turned around so he could direct an eyeroll at his cheesy boyfriend. “Cut the crap, Kaplan.”

Billy laughed. “You look fine, Tee.”

“Just fine?” He was teasing now, but Billy seemed to understand.

“What do you want me to say? That I’m suddenly even more attracted to you?” A teasing grin lingered on his features. “Oh, Teddy, your new sexy earrings have awoken lust inside of me that I never could have predicted!” he mock swooned, putting the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. “There go my pants!” In a flash of blue, they did literally disappear and left Billy sitting in just his underwear and shirt.

Teddy snorted with laughter, plopping down beside Billy on the end of the bed. “You’re a dork.” He poked Billy’s bare thigh. “And that was unnecessary magic; it’s going in the book.”

“It was worth it for the joke,” Billy shrugged. “I can’t believe you’re still keeping _track_ , though.”

“Someone has to keep you from abusing your powers.”

“ _Please_. You were just bothered that I would use magic to wash the dishes when it was my turn,” Billy accused. “And then you made up a ridiculous set of rules to keep me from turning lazy from using magic too often.”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “One, the dishes are always _weird_ when you magic them clean. Don’t deny it, it’s never the same and you know it. Two, you were also using magic to get dressed, make breakfast, and _wash_ _yourself_ in the shower. It was out of hand. And three, you never mind the punishments,” he added with a smirk.

Billy made a face at him, followed by him sticking out his tongue.

“Real mature, Bee,” Teddy laughed.

“Weren’t we talking about you and your ears, anyway?” Billy asked, changing topics. “I like ‘em.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Billy assured, leaning in to kiss Teddy softly on the lips. “I get sex for being a good boyfriend, right?”

Teddy let out a breath of laughter. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“I’ll take that as a maybe,” Billy joked, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend once more.


	11. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might be prepared, but Billy doesn't feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said before that these are all over the timeline. You should probably go into this one knowing that it's set in their future.

They were nearly out the door when a sudden wave of anxiety overwhelmed Billy. He knew this feeling; he’d had this feeling every time he’d been pursued by a bully, forced to speak publicly in high school, or left to helplessly watch one of his teammates lose a fight. As much as it was a cold sweat breaking over his skin while his throat closed up and his stomach threatened to bring his lunch back up, it was also a voice in his mind screaming _you aren’t enough, you can’t do this, why did you even bother, everyone hates you and you deserve it, give up now._ “Teddy,” he choked out, eyes wild. “I—what are we doing? I can’t do this.”

Teddy looked at him with confusion. “It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”

“No, Tee, I’m not joking around. I’m not ready for this. I can’t,” he repeated, shaking his head with vigor. “There’s no way I can—“

“Shh,” Teddy soothed, moving an arm around Billy’s shoulders to pull him against his chest. “It’s okay, Bee. You’re just getting cold feet about it. That’s normal. Just breathe.”

Billy relaxed ever so slightly as he hid his face in the crook of Teddy’s neck and took a few deep breaths. The demons were retreating, but the seeds they’d planted in his mind had already taken root. “We’re not prepared. I know I said I wanted one, but… what if we screw up?”

“We _will_ screw up, Bee,” Teddy told him, earning a panicked look. “No—wait, I’m not finished. We will screw up but we’ll learn and you know what? We’re going to be great parents because no matter how we might mess up on a small scale, we will _always_ love her and that’s what’s most important.”

“Wise words,” Billy mumbled, feeling the panic ebb away a little more.

Teddy chuckled breathily. “I hope you’d think so—it’s pretty much what you told me two weeks ago when _I_ was freaking out.”

Billy gave his own weak chuckle. “It’s just a big thing, though. I don’t know how I didn’t realize it before. I mean, I still watch cartoons—I’m not responsible enough to be a parent!”

“Come on, you know that’s not true. We’re going to be fine; we always are, together.”

“Maybe,” Billy conceded.

Teddy kissed the top of his head. “Always.”

“Don’t get all Harry Potter on me,” Billy grumbled as he pulled away looking far calmer. “I don’t even like Snape.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Teddy rolled his eyes, expression full of adoration. “Now come on, your ill-timed freak out has made us late. We have to go get our daughter.”

Billy felt a smile spread across his features. “Our daughter,” he repeated, tasting the word. “Okay, I can do this on one condition. Should our _daughter_ end up blaming us for raising her terribly, you have to take all the blame and leave me to be the good parent she still loves.”

“What?!” Teddy laughed.

“Well, if you’re so confident we won’t screw her up, you should have no problem agreeing to that.”

Teddy merely shook his head in amusement. “Fine, I agree. Need me to sign a contract?”

“Later,” Billy decided. The anxiety had died down to a nervous swirl in his belly, worse than butterflies but not nearly so crippling as the wave that had initially hit. Teddy was right (even if Billy wouldn’t fully admit it); they would be okay. “Right now we need to get our baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert: I'm totally going to include the baby in another drabble. Babies are cute.


	12. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge has a price.

Billy was halfway into an episode of _Doctor Who_ when creaking of the front door resulted in Teddy strolling in and invading his alone time with a pleasant, “Hey Billy.” It was a welcomed invasion, though, even as Teddy squished against him on the couch and stole a Hulkling-sized bite of his pizza.

“Oh yeah, Tee, go ahead and eat my lunch. Feel free,” Billy said, sarcasm overwhelming his tone. Still, there was a hint of a smile on his face; he was far past used to Teddy stealing his food.

Teddy smiled cheekily, stealing another bite. “If you insist.”

Billy could only roll his eyes.

“Oh by the way, Bee. I know something you don’t know,” Teddy taunted, looking smug.

“What?” Billy questioned suspiciously. They didn’t keep secrets—never had, never would. So if Teddy knew something, it had to be _new_. And if he was trying to hold it over Billy’s head, it had to be _good_. Whether that meant a juicy story or something particularly exciting, Billy couldn’t yet determine, but he expected it would be interesting either way.

Teddy scoffed at him. “I’m not going to just _tell_ you,” he explained. “You’ve got to work for it.”

Of course he should have expected that from Teddy. “I’ll give you the rest of my pizza,” Billy offered, holding out the plate.

“No way. It’s not even that good.”

“Didn’t stop you from eating _half of it_ ,” Billy glared in his direction.

“I had two bites!” Teddy argued.

“Which equates to half a slice.”

This time, Teddy rolled his eyes. “’S just pizza.”

“And anything I ever try to eat, Bottomless Pit,” Billy grumbled. “Between you and Tommy, it’s a wonder I ever get food in my mouth.”

“Pity isn’t going to get me to talk.”

“Dammit.”

Teddy laughed and Billy changed his tactic. After carefully placing his plate on an end table, Billy maneuvered himself into Teddy’s lap. “Is this going to work?” he asked playfully. “I’ve been reasonably well informed that my kisses are worth a lot.”

“Why William, are you trying to prostitute yourself for information?” Teddy teased, earning a snort from his boyfriend. “What time are your parents—“

“Don’t get presumptuous,” Billy interrupted, with an amused grin. “I offered kissing.”

Teddy smirked right back. “And once you start kissing, you’ll want more. Don’t kid yourself, Kaplan. We both know you’re with me for my body.”

“Damn, you caught me,” Billy laughed, trailing his fingers over Teddy’s abs. And yeah, he wasn’t just dating Teddy for his body ( _obviously_ ) but that definitely didn’t mean he didn’t properly appreciate it. “Okay, tell me what you’ve got and I promise kissing _and_ a possibility of more. We _are_ home alone until seven, after all.”

“Well,” Teddy grinned, features lighting up with enthusiasm. “Kate and Eli are back together.”

Billy groaned. “Really, Ted?”

“What?”

“Kate and Eli aren’t _news_. They’re reruns.”

“What?” This time, Teddy looked slightly baffled.

Billy shook his head with a sigh. “They get together and break up in an endless cycle of bad dating. Until they either get over themselves and stay together or realize they don’t work and break up, it’s just going to continue. Forever. Until we die,” he insisted. “Probably after. If there were any people to find a way to come back just to continue to piss each other off, it would be them.”

“So you’re not happy for your friends?”

“I was happy the first time,” Billy pointed out. “And the second. And the fifth. There was still some mild interest by the seventh. But this is like the twelfth time they’ve gotten back together; it’s old news.”

Teddy gave him a look. “You’re exaggerating the numbers, Bee.”

He shrugged unapologetically. “Maybe a little. Still, I’m right.”

“Well, I’m happy for them,” Teddy decided.

“That’s because you’re a better person than me,” Billy informed him fondly, leaning in for a brief kiss.

Teddy smiled lovingly at him when the kiss ended. “You are a great person,” he assured. “And can prove how great you are by—“

Billy laughed, interrupting him. “Don’t worry, I’m not going back on our deal. Even if your information was _lame_.”

“Good. It’s been _forever_ since we’ve been alone.”


	13. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy doesn't want to think about feelings; Kate forces him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you wonder where Tommy is, this is pre-Tommy YAs. And pre-Vision as part of the team. It's set right after the end of Sidekicks, basically.

If Teddy had to choose, he would undoubtedly say that joining the Young Avengers was one of the best decisions he had ever made. For one, he had a new sense of purpose. Finally, he was using his abilities for something good rather than well… Greg stuff. He was happy to put that chapter of his life far behind him and instead be a superhero. That in itself was reason number two for why this was such a great choice; being a _superhero_ was a dream come true. Then of course was the fact that the other Young Avengers had become his best friends— _real_ best friends. Eli and Billy, first, but now Cassie and Kate were just as much his closest friends as the guys were. The best reason of all, though, was Billy. Without the Young Avengers, he would never have met Billy and that was a crime as far as Teddy was concerned.

Before Billy, Teddy had never known someone he fit with so flawlessly. It was simple, perfect, easy. They liked basically all the same stuff, they had very similar senses of humor, they had a mutual affection for each other. And Teddy was happy. Being around Billy _made_ him happy—happier than anything else. It was ridiculous and crazy and Teddy knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything. But he also didn’t spend time thinking about it (that would take the pure simplicity of it and make it more complicated). At least, he didn’t until Kate messed things up.

“What’s up?” Teddy grinned as Kate smiled up at him from her spot at the table. The group had decided to meet up for lunch during their first blessedly free Saturday in a long while. He took a seat beside her, wondering to himself where the others were and how he’d managed to get here before them. Billy lived closer.

“Hey Teddy,” she greeted with a flip of her hair. “Where’s your other half?”

Teddy snorted. “We aren’t always together, you know.”

Kate quirked an eyebrow. “Really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you lovebirds apart before. It’s sweet, though. Even if your lovey-dovey act is giving the rest of us cavities.” Her brow furrowed when Teddy froze up. “Cavities because it’s so sweet—yeah, I know it’s not very clever but—“

“No,” he shook his head. “I got it. Just I—we’re not that serious. I mean, I _like_ Billy but love? That’s serious and we’re not—we’ve only been together a few months,” he insisted rather frantically.

She laughed suddenly and it was Teddy’s turn to be confused. “You haven’t said the L-word yet, then?”

“No. Because—“

“You’re in denial,” she interrupted with a nod. “Yeah, I can tell.”

Teddy tried to push the thought from his head completely; this was messing up the simplicity. Love was complicating and besides, it was _too soon_. And what if Billy didn’t feel the same way? No, it was much better to _not_ think about it and keep things the way they were. Being in like with Billy was safe, they knew how to do that. “You can think what you want,” he decided.

Kate’s smile looked dangerous. “And be right about it.”

“I’m not in love!” Teddy argued, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, you are.”

“I am not!”

“Are.”

“Not!”

Kate changed her tactic suddenly, looking smug. “Didn’t you nurse him back to health last week when he had the flu?”

“So?” Teddy huffed. “I really _like_ Billy.”

“Enough to practically write poetry about how cute he was when he sneezed—yeah, Eli showed me the text,” she smirked. “I don’t know _why_ you sent it to him in the first place, Loverboy.”  

“Stop it,” Teddy whined. “Just leave it, Kate.”

She shrugged. “Fine, keep living in denial. But you’ll have to admit it eventually.”

Teddy breathed in relief when she gave up. But the damage was already done, he realized. Because everything she had said was true—and he knew he’d been purposely avoiding thinking about _feelings_ and stuff. And— _dammit_. “Dammit Kate!” he moaned dramatically, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m in love with Billy, aren’t I?”

“Well duh.” Cassie’s voice floated in from behind him, nearly making Teddy jump out of surprise. “Everyone knows that.”

Teddy merely groaned again, dropping his face to the table.

“What’s his deal?” Cassie questioned, turning to Kate as she sat down.

“He had to face his feelings. I think it broke him.”

Cassie stared at him for a moment, amused. “Did he really not know?”

“I’ve been ignoring it,” Teddy mumbled against the table. “’S easier.”

Kate scoffed.

Cassie laughed. “Boys are stupid.”

“Hey, what did you two do to my boyfriend?” Came Billy’s voice teasingly from behind him.

Teddy felt butterflies in his stomach and only could groan again. Kate was right—of course. Without a single doubt, he was in love with Billy Kaplan.

“Kate broke him,” Cassie confided, giggling.

“She did, it’s true,” Teddy agreed heavily as he sat up straight. “Girl’s evil.”

Kate smiled in a way that Teddy knew he would find frightening if he wasn’t one hundred percent sure she was on his side. “He’s not wrong.”

“It’s okay now, Tee, I’m here to protect you. And to avenge your honor. If that’s a thing that needs to be done,” Billy assured with a grin, taking the open seat on Teddy’s left. “Hopefully not though. Kate’s scary.”

“Also not wrong,” Kate agreed.

Eli, who Teddy hadn’t noticed until then, took the remaining seat. “Not that this isn’t all adorable,” he drawled. “But I’m starving.”

“Yes, food,” Teddy jumped in with an enthusiastic nod. “Food and no more Kate-talking.”

They laughed, of course, but the subject thankfully turned. And even if Teddy couldn’t stop thinking about it anytime his gaze focused on Billy, he was glad to keep the L-word bottled up inside for just a little bit longer.


	14. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy had been hoping for a good first patrol. Instead, he gets a lifetime of embarrassment.

“You ready?”

Billy grinned as Teddy appeared from around the corner. “Yep,” he nodded. “You?”

“Just need to go green,” Teddy grinned back. “Thought I’d get a kiss for luck first.”

“Luck for me or for you?” Billy teased.

“Can’t it be mutual luck?”

For a moment, Billy pretended to mull it over. “Fair enough,” he decided, moving in for a kiss.

Naturally, Tommy chose that moment to zip around them, stirring up the air, before he stopped to lean against the wall. “Are you two ever _not_ kissing?” he asked with disgust. “Get a _room_.”

“We had one before you showed up,” Billy mumbled, sending a glare in his twin’s direction.

Teddy laughed and stole a kiss without a care for Tommy’s fake gagging noises in the background. “It’s for luck,” he explained when he finally pulled away from Billy. “First patrol with this new team, figured we could use it.”

“Aw, do I get a kiss next?” Tommy taunted, lips curling into a smirk.

“You want one?” Teddy replied, unfazed.

That managed to get Tommy to shut up. “Let’s just go.”

Billy deliberately took Teddy’s hand, casting a cocky grin in Tommy’s direction, before following the speedster to the main room of their hideout where the other four had gathered. It only took a little bit of discussion and a few minutes of squabbling between Kate and Eli before they were out on the streets; their first real patrol as a new team.

It wasn’t much different—the only thing they had to worry about was integrating Tommy and Vision. For the most part, it hadn’t been hard, but there had been snags in communication. Tonight was their first real night to prove they could all work as one unit. So naturally the forces of nature would act out against them.

“Bit windy, isn’t it?” Teddy commented first as the gusts of air swirled around them. Kate sighed and put her hair up with care.

“Weather too rough for you, Hulkling?” Eli asked dryly, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

“No sir, Patriot, sir.”

Billy laughed. “Let’s just get to it, right? Stop some muggers and stuff.”

That got the rest of the team to focus and they mobilized. It was a quiet night and they didn’t see much for the first half hour. But eventually, their police scanner paid off and they located a burglar. At a bank, too—this was _big_ stuff.

“Well, what do we have here?” Billy asked cockily, confronting the thief. “It looks like—“ And that was the moment the universe chose to hate Billy Kaplan. A forceful gust of wind raged at him, flipping his cape over his head and right in his face.

The others laughed behind him as he struggled to get it back down. He frowned and glared at them when he finally managed it, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “Et tu, Teddy?” he grumbled when he noticed his boyfriend chuckling along. “Damn, the guy—“

“Patriot and Speed headed after him, “ Vision supplied.

“And you guys stuck around to laugh at me? Oh thanks,” Billy huffed, tone filled with sarcasm.

Teddy gave him an apologetic smile. “Come on, Bee, it was funny,” he tried. “But you might want to ditch the cape for tonight.”

“I bet this stuff never happens to like _Thor_ ,” Billy grumbled as the others headed in the direction he assumed the robber had went. “I looked like a total dork, didn’t I?”

This time Teddy flashed him a generous smile that Billy knew meant it was _bad_. “You’ve got all night to redeem yourself.”

Billy groaned. “I’m never living it down, am I?”

“There’s already pictures on twitter.”

“What? Who—“

“Tommy,” Teddy supplied, earning a resigned sigh from Billy. “On the plus side, you’re twitter famous.”

Billy sighed again. “Leave me to die in shame.”

That got a snort of laughter from Teddy. “Come on, mighty Wiccan. Let’s go catch a robber.”

“And after that I’m throwing Tommy’s phone in the Hudson.”  


	15. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says demanding like a six-year-old brother that wants to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort-of picked random names for Billy's brothers. So just go with them.

April had come with all of its promised showers, leaving Billy and Teddy in a rough spot when the younger Kaplan boys got pushed on them one Friday afternoon. Generally when they were forced to babysit, they would take the boys out to the park and let them run around and play with their friends until the energy  bursting from their little sugar-high bodies had waned and they were capable of sitting at home without breaking everything or making a mess. Rain meant no park, no park meant two hyper children stuck in a house with far too many nice (and breakable) things.

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been—thankfully. Tommy was merciful and stuck around, opting to take the middle brother, Danny, and play video games with him. Caleb, the youngest, had refused to play—nearly throwing a temper tantrum when they tried to coerce him.  Instead he managed to wrangle Billy and Teddy into playing games with him.

“Simon says jump on one leg,” the six-year-old decided with a toothy grin. He watched with glee as the older boys followed his order. “Simon says spin around while jumping!”

“Wouldn’t you rather play something else, Cae?” Teddy tried desperately, giving him a hopeful smile.

“Simon says Teddy can’t talk.”

Billy snorted. “He got you there, Tee.”

All Teddy could do was glare in silence at his boyfriend.

“Sit down!” Neither of them fell for it and Caleb squinted thoughtfully. “Simon says turn blue.”

“Cae, that’s not—“

“Simon says!” he insisted stubbornly, chubby cheeks puffing out indignantly.

Billy hesitated, turning to glance at Teddy. The blond shrugged helplessly and shifted blue. So Billy followed suit. “ _I want to turn blue. I want to turn blue_.”

Caleb giggled happily. “You two look stupid!”

“Oh thanks,” Billy mumbled dryly, wondering when exactly this game had turned into the mess it was. His leg was starting to hurt from hopping on it.

“Simon says…” the boy trailed off, face screwed up in thought. “Simon says no more gross kissing ever again!”

Teddy looked like he was about to laugh, but Billy decided enough was enough. “No, Caleb.”

“But Simon says—“

“Yeah, well, Billy says this game is over,” he said with finality, standing on both feet once more and reverting to his normal skin tone. Teddy did the same with obvious relief.

Caleb looked poised to have another tantrum. “That’s not fair,” he whined. “I want to play!”

Billy shook his head resolutely. “You’ve gone mad with power,” he deadpanned, ruffling his little brother’s hair. “C’mon, we can play something else. Teddy will do faces for you or we could color or something.”

“Both,” Caleb decided.

“Go get your crayons then,” Teddy smiled fondly.

With a nod, Caleb eagerly ran to gather the supplies. Billy let out a breath, sitting down on the floor of the bedroom. “Little menace.”

Teddy chuckled as he joined him. “He’s cute, though.”

“Yeah, _cute_ ,” Billy scoffed. “His tantrums are real cute.”

“Well, when he’s not screaming he’s cute,” Teddy amended. “I don’t mind babysitting him. It’s kinda fun.”

“ _You’re_ cute,” Billy smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. But their alone time lasted only seconds more.

“Ew kissing! No kissing!” Caleb demanded as he reappeared, tugging on the back of Teddy’s hair to pull them apart.

Teddy laughed, but Billy wasn’t feeling so generous. “Caleb,” he chided. “That wasn’t nice.”

“Oh come on, Bee, it’s fine,” Teddy insisted, letting Caleb sit in his lap.

Billy frowned. The other two had already moved passed it and Caleb was demanding Teddy to change his features. Each change—bigger ears, a pig nose, a beak—sent Caleb into a round of giggles. It had become his own personal and more exciting version of Mr. Potato Head, really. And a total abuse of Teddy’s powers, but again Teddy didn’t seem to mind. He had a soft spot for children, which never failed to make Billy’s heart flutter.

“Stupid perfect boyfriend,” he grumbled, just loud enough for Teddy to hear and give him an amused look in response. “Come on, Cae,” he added louder. “Let’s give Teddy a break and do some coloring!”

“Yeah!” the boy agreed eagerly, crawling towards Billy and the box of crayons. “I’m gonna draw you fighting that big evil guy on the news! It was so _cool_. Teddy was all bam, punch, pow! And you were all glowy and zappy,” his arms flailed with excited emphasis. “Mom said I couldn’t watch ‘cause it was too violent but I did anyway,” he added proudly as he started upon his masterpiece, tongue sticking out in concentration.

Teddy gracefully moved from across Billy to beside him. “Still think he’s a menace?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Billy answered without hesitation, watching as his little brother started drawing out a vaguely distinguishable Hulkling. “But a cute one. With good taste.”

That made Teddy chuckle warmly and take Billy’s hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. They enjoyed the moment while it lasted; Caleb would call for their undivided attention again soon. For now, though, they could hold hands and remember why they actually liked babysitting.  


	16. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd already said her first words, but that didn't make every new word she learned any less exciting to Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are too cute so you should expect more of these sorts of drabbles probably.

 “Billy! Billy! Come here!”

The dark haired man all but sprinted to the kitchen, sliding on the tiled floor as he rapidly rounded the corner. “What?” he demanded breathlessly. “Is Ellie—“

“She’s fine,” Teddy interrupted, looking wildly excited. “She just said thank you!”

“Really?” Billy grinned, feeling pride well up inside of him again. Eleanor had only just started talking, and every new word she learned left the two of them giddy.

Teddy nodded, the same big grin on his own features. “I gave her her sippy cup,” he gestured towards the baby sitting happily in her high chair while slurping juice. “and she said it, Bee!”

Billy moved closer, taking the chair on the other side of the kitchen table—and the other side of baby Eleanor. She squealed in response, dropping her sippy cup and making grabby hands in Billy’s direction.

“Dada. Da,” she babbled at him and Billy felt his heart melting all the more.

“Yes, that’s Dada,” Teddy cooed back at her. “Now can you say ‘thank you,’ Ellie? Say ‘thank you’ to Dada.”

“Hi, hi, hi!” she giggled gleefully before stuffing a fist in her mouth to suck on.

Billy couldn’t help but smile and look towards Teddy with amusement.

“You’re going to be difficult aren’t you, baby?” Teddy asked her, grinning in spite of himself.

“Deee, dee!” she squealed at him, waving her arms around enthusiastically. They had yet to figure out whether she was trying to say ‘daddy’ like they prompted her to or whether she had picked up on Billy calling him ‘Tee.’ Ellie followed up by stringing some nonsensical syllables together.

“Uh-huh,” Billy nodded seriously. “You’re very talkative today, aren’t you sweetheart?”

“But she won’t say ‘thank you’ again,” Teddy muttered. “Come on, Ellie, tell Dada ‘thank you.’ Thank you!”

Eleanor smiled in his direction, sucking on her fingers again. “Kee. Kee moo-ow.”

Billy laughed this time, turning to see their cat slinking around on the counters behind them. “Yes, sweetie. Kitty goes meow!” he praised. “She really doesn’t want to say it, Tee,” he added.

“At least it wasn’t her first word.”

“Oh come on, you’re not still mad that you missed it,” Billy chuckled.

Teddy huffed, but soon a grin took over his features. “No. But it’s still not fair.”

“Well, she started calling you ‘Dee’ before she called me ‘Dada.’ That’s something.”

“I suppose.”

Eleanor was starting to babble at them again and bang her cup on her tray, clearly wanting their attention back solely on her. “Dee!” she demanded, dropping her cup over the edge.

“I’m paying attention, El!” Teddy assured. “You don’t need to throw your things around.”

Billy reached down to grab it. After making sure the lid was still secure, he held it out to Eleanor.

She squealed and cooed as she took it from him with chubby fingers. “Dane koo.”

“See!” A grin lit up Teddy’s face. “She said it!”

“She did.” Billy’s face mirrored the grin. “You’re so smart, aren’t you, Ellie?” She squirmed in her chair and sipped at her juice noisily. “Yes you are,” he answered for her. “You’re the smartest little girl in the whole world.”

“Mu-ow, mu-ow,” she told him, flinging her sippy cup to the floor again.

Billy’s laughter joined Teddy’s own adoring chuckles. “Well, you’re still my favorite little girl in the whole world,” he insisted, feeling his heart swell with affection as he looked between his gorgeous husband and darling daughter. And he knew there wasn’t a single place he’d rather be.


End file.
